Шаблон:Navbox Musical artist/doc
is the standard navigational template for musician articles, and is within the purview of WikiProject Musicians. Please discuss major changes on the before making them. See also Wikipedia:WikiProject Musicians/Navbox for more information. Usage Please remove the parameters that are left blank. | state = | title = | background = | above = | group1 = | list1 = | group2 = | list2 = ... | group12 = | list12 = | below = }} Parameters Mandatory :; name :: The name of the template, which is needed for the "v d e" ("view discuss edit") links to work properly on all pages where the template is used. You can enter for this value as a shortcut. :; title :: Text that appears centered in the top row of the table. It is usually the template's topic, i.e. a succinct description of the body contents. This should be a single line, but if a second line is needed, use to ensure proper centering. : listn :: (i.e. list1, list2, etc.) The body of the template, usually a list of links. Format is inline, although the text can be entered on separate lines if the entire list is enclosed within . At least one list parameter is required; each additional list is displayed in a separate row of the table. Each listn may be preceded by a corresponding groupn parameter, if provided (see below). :; background :: Use one of the seven categories from Template:Infobox Musical artist#Background. Optional Cells :; groupn :: (i.e. group1, group2, etc.) If specified, text appears in a cell displayed to the left of listn. Use these fields to provide label a for listn, such as "Studio albums", "Films", "Former members", etc. :; above :: A full-width cell displayed between the titlebar and first group/list, i.e. above the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, above behaves in the same way as the list1 parameter without the group1 parameter. :; below :: A full-width cell displayed below the template's body (groups, lists and image). Other :; state :: Defaults to autocollapse. If set to collapsed, the navbox will always start out in a collapsed state. If set to blank or anything other than autocollapse or collapsed, the navbox will always start out in an expanded state. A navbox with autocollapse will start out collapsed if there are two or more tables on the same page that use collapsible. For the technically minded, see MediaWiki:Common.js. :; navbar :: Defaults to Navbar. If set to plain, the links on the left side of the titlebar will not be displayed. Examples is used to build this template. uses the CSS class thus links do not line break in this template. These examples then also uses and (where needed) to prevent the names breaking across. If there are non-linked portions of text that need to be controlled for wrapping use the + + templates. If a small space between groups is desired leave an empty line between them. Band Robert Plant John Paul Jones John Bonham | group1 = Studio albums | list1 = Led Zeppelin Led Zeppelin II Led Zeppelin III (Led Zeppelin IV) Houses of the Holy Physical Graffiti Presence In Through the Out Door | group2 = Live albums | list2 = The Song Remains the Same BBC Sessions How the West Was Won | group3 = Compilations | list3 = Coda Box Set Profiled Remasters Box Set 2 Complete Studio Recordings Early Days: Best of Led Zeppelin Volume One Latter Days: Best of Led Zeppelin Volume Two Mothership | group4 = Films | list4 = The Song Remains the Same Led Zeppelin DVD | group5 = Related articles | list5 = Discography Peter Grant Richard Cole Swan Song Records The Yardbirds XYZ The Firm Page and Plant Strange Sensation Bootlegs Concerts Songs }} Robert Plant John Paul Jones John Bonham | group1 = Studio albums | list1 = Led Zeppelin Led Zeppelin II Led Zeppelin III (Led Zeppelin IV) Houses of the Holy Physical Graffiti Presence In Through the Out Door | group2 = Live albums | list2 = The Song Remains the Same BBC Sessions How the West Was Won | group3 = Compilations | list3 = Coda Box Set Profiled Remasters Box Set 2 Complete Studio Recordings Early Days: Best of Led Zeppelin Volume One Latter Days: Best of Led Zeppelin Volume Two Mothership | group4 = Films | list4 = The Song Remains the Same Led Zeppelin DVD | group5 = Related articles | list5 = Discography Peter Grant Richard Cole Swan Song Records The Yardbirds XYZ The Firm Page and Plant Strange Sensation Bootlegs Concerts Songs }} Musician The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan The Times They Are a-Changin' Another Side of Bob Dylan Bringing It All Back Home Highway 61 Revisited Blonde on Blonde John Wesley Harding Nashville Skyline Self Portrait New Morning Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid Dylan Planet Waves Blood on the Tracks The Basement Tapes Desire Street Legal Slow Train Coming Saved Shot of Love Infidels Empire Burlesque Knocked Out Loaded Down in the Groove Oh Mercy Under the Red Sky Good as I Been to You World Gone Wrong Time out of Mind "Love and Theft" Modern Times | group2 = Live albums | list2 = The Concert for Bangla Desh Before the Flood Hard Rain Bob Dylan at Budokan Real Live Dylan & The Dead The 30th Anniversary Concert Celebration MTV Unplugged Live at The Gaslight 1962 Live at Carnegie Hall 1963 | group3 = Traveling Wilburys | list3 = Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1 Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3 | group4 = Compilations | list4 = Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Vol. II Masterpieces Biograph Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Volume 3 The Essential Bob Dylan Dylan | group5 = The Bootleg Series | list5 = Volumes 1–3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961–1991 Vol. 4: Bob Dylan Live 1966, The "Royal Albert Hall" Concert Vol. 5: Bob Dylan Live 1975, The Rolling Thunder Revue Vol. 6: Bob Dylan Live 1964, Concert at Philharmonic Hall Vol. 7: No Direction Home: The Soundtrack | group6 = Films | list6 = Dont Look Back Eat the Document Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid Renaldo and Clara Hearts of Fire Masked and Anonymous No Direction Home | group7 = Writings | list7 = Tarantula Writings and Drawings Lyrics: 1962–1985 Drawn Blank Chronicles, Vol. 1 Lyrics: 1962–2001 | group8 = Related articles | list8 = Discography Albums Songs Related topics }} The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan The Times They Are a-Changin' Another Side of Bob Dylan Bringing It All Back Home Highway 61 Revisited Blonde on Blonde John Wesley Harding Nashville Skyline Self Portrait New Morning Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid Dylan Planet Waves Blood on the Tracks The Basement Tapes Desire Street Legal Slow Train Coming Saved Shot of Love Infidels Empire Burlesque Knocked Out Loaded Down in the Groove Oh Mercy Under the Red Sky Good as I Been to You World Gone Wrong Time out of Mind "Love and Theft" Modern Times | group2 = Live albums | list2 = The Concert for Bangla Desh Before the Flood Hard Rain Bob Dylan at Budokan Real Live Dylan & The Dead The 30th Anniversary Concert Celebration MTV Unplugged Live at The Gaslight 1962 Live at Carnegie Hall 1963 | group3 = Traveling Wilburys | list3 = Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1 Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3 | group4 = Compilations | list4 = Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Vol. II Masterpieces Biograph Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Volume 3 The Essential Bob Dylan Dylan | group5 = The Bootleg Series | list5 = Volumes 1–3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961–1991 Vol. 4: Bob Dylan Live 1966, The "Royal Albert Hall" Concert Vol. 5: Bob Dylan Live 1975, The Rolling Thunder Revue Vol. 6: Bob Dylan Live 1964, Concert at Philharmonic Hall Vol. 7: No Direction Home: The Soundtrack | group6 = Films | list6 = Dont Look Back Eat the Document Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid Renaldo and Clara Hearts of Fire Masked and Anonymous No Direction Home | group7 = Writings | list7 = Tarantula Writings and Drawings Lyrics: 1962–1985 Drawn Blank Chronicles, Vol. 1 ''Lyrics: 1962–2001 | group8 = Related articles | list8 = Discography Albums Songs Related topics }} See also * and - The dots and bullets usually used in the link lists in the navboxes. * - Standard Navbox. * Wikipedia:Line break handling – The how-to guide about how to handle word wraps (line breaks) on Wikipedia, such as the wrapping of the link lists used in navboxes. Category:Music templates